


Book One: The Lucky Ones

by theMarySueMurderess



Series: The Hidden Hyuga Trilogy: [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Abadonment, Adoption, Birth, Canon/OC - Freeform, F/M, Multi, OC, it's a motherfuckin OC, naruto - Freeform, no ships yet, platonic, semi-canon, so be prepared, so that's alright dudes, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMarySueMurderess/pseuds/theMarySueMurderess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallen from the palms of one of Konoha's most powerful clans, exild for weakness and cast aside for better. Raised in the heated desert, with nothing but sand and heat for her companions. Eyes like moonlight, heart like ice. <br/>She is Hitomi.<br/>(Book one of the Hidden Hyuga Trilogy, set in the Genin/Chunin Days)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: July 3rd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuukina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuukina/gifts).



> Warning: The main characters in this story are OCs. If you don’t like OCs that much, you might want to leave now. Also, English is not my first language, so there may be errors in verb tense or grammar. But I’ve tried my best to make sure there aren’t any. This was originally written in Japanese, and the way I form sentences in English are very different from the way I write them in Japanese, Spanish, or Ukrainian.  
> *May contain spoilers for those not up-to-date with Naruto during later chapters.  
> ** Neji’s mother, in this story, is named Hiroko. She’ll only be mentioned in this chapter.  
> This is short, and that’s intentional. I’m writing the scene- not the pages.

It was July 3rd, late into the summer night, when Hiroko Hyuga went into labor. She was alone in the compound, with her husband and the other men out drinking- celebrating her pregnancy, she supposed- and leaving her to entertain herself. The men were undoubtedly having some sort of secret meeting as well; planning out things only they knew about. The women would sit quietly behind, hands clasped in their laps, playing the “ _good wife_ ”.

A Hyuga should **never** accept anything less.

 

It was eerily quiet that night, with nothing but fireflies buzzing to break the silence. Hiroko had barely been able raise herself off the tatami mat, body heavy with aches and pains, when the contractions began.  She doubled over, clutching her abdomen with trembling hands.

“You’re ready to come out, aren’t you dear?” Hiroko did not loose her polite, aristocratic speech, even when she was about to give birth on her living room floor.

Hiroko limped over to the door, slid it open, and hobbled outside, wincing with every step.

“Dear Kami, give me strength!” She moaned.

Hiroko didn’t quite know where she had intended to go ( _Hospital? Midwife? Medic-nin?_ ) when she collapsed on the ground. All she knew then was ‘ _this child is coming, **now,** whether I like it or not._’

She screamed.

Oh, it _hurt._ It hurt so badly Hiroko thought she would split in two, straight down the middle. Her mind swam with pain, and her body was hotter than flaming hell. The pressure in her womb built, and then, with a heavy push, she brought forth new life.

It was small, and delicate, with soft brown hair and closed eyes. Asleep. Tiny, shallow breaths.

And another one. Big this time. Male, with wide-open eyes and an angry sob. He shrieked, lungs opening up wide, as they should. The other did not move, only slept.

Hiroko lifted the smallest child up to the light, and delicately pushed open one eyelid. What she saw was not a white-lavender iris and non-existent pupil, but a cold, blank swirl of white.

_Blind?_

Hiroko cradled both children against her chest, feeding life into the larger one while she kept the smallest warm. She hoped- _oh, how she hoped-_ the smallest was not blind. If she were, she would be killed. The elders would drag her away in the night and drown her, as they had done with many others before her. A blind Hyuga is a weak Hyuga, and a Hyuga shows _no weakness._

Hiroko could have snapped her neck then, if she’d wished to. The child was soft, like a baby bird, and as fragile as glass in her palms. She’d be pretty, like a China doll, if she lived.

Easily broken.

Hiroko’s hands twitched. _I can’t. I can’t let my child live in this compound, caged like an animal, forever forced to follow orders. I can’t._

_I have to- have to…_

“ _Hiroko?_ Are you alright?!!!”

Ko. Ko would save her.

Ko _had_ to save her.

“Ko! Thank Kami! Please, take my daughter!”

Hiroko gasped for breath as she held out the child. _I can’t breathe!_

“Ko, _please!_ ”

 **Hyugas do not beg. Hyugas do not plead. Hyugas get what they want, when they want it.** Or at least, that is what Hiroko’s late mother had said. **Never lower yourself to their level.**

Ko, gracious Ko, lifted the child into his arms as naturally as he would have if he was its father. “What’s wrong with her, Hiroko?”

“Blind. Weak. I won’t let her die!”

Ko’s pale eyes widened. “Blind? The Elders will-”

Hiroko cut him off, gasping. “Take her, run! Don’t-don’t look back. Don’t tell _anyone._ Save her, Ko.”

“Please.”

Ko looked down at her, normally emotionless eyes swimming with unshed tears. “Anything for you, sister.”

He ran.

*

Hiroko looked down at her remaining child. He was strong, clinging to her kimono with a vice-like grip, eyes never leaving hers. _He_ would be strong. _He_ would fight back.

_Neji._

_I’ll call him Neji._

Hizashi came sprinting up the hill at full speed, eyes open, reaching. “HIROKO!”

She fell.


	2. Chapter One: The Weak Have No Place Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weak have no place here.  
> And they must be eliminated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to introduce Hitomi (the weak infant) somehow, right? Again, this is choppy. I can't get my mojo going for some reason, but hopefully this isn't too bad. Since you've read the Prologue, you know something Hitomi definitely doesn't. Hopefully this doesn't confuse you lovely readers. Do keep in mind that all is explained later.

“Look at her eyes! Look at ‘em! She’s a freak!”

 

Hitomi's white eyes, so pale that they looked like two small moons, were an impossibility in this desert land. She was the only one with such eyes, the only one who looked like such a  _freak_ that it was visible a kilometer away. 

Pushing, shoving, breaking her down before she could even get up- these were Hitomi’s classmate’s favorite things to do. They loved to rip her hope to shreds and diminish her talents with their harsh words and shrieking laughter. They  _loved_ the fact that she was so small that they could knock her over with one hand. They loved locking her in closets all day because she was too weak to get out on her own. They  _loved_ making her weaknesses so apparent that _everyone_ knew she was a failure.  **Everyone.**

_Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me._

That is nothing but a lie. A lie so harsh and foolish that it was almost laughable. The person who had first spouted such ridiculous nonsense had  _obviously_ never experienced pain. They had never been thrown down in the mud and stomped on like dirt. They had never been ridiculed for having the same eyes her mother adored. They didn't know how it felt to be _nothing,_ to have nothing. They knew nothing at all.

Fighting back was almost nonsense. If she fought back, she was caught and punished. Her attackers were put on a pedestal, playing the "victim" card when it was  _them_ who started the fight,  _t_ _hem_ who shattered her soul.

Hitomi had long since realized the world does not play fair. You can try as hard as you wish, do your best every day and never cause trouble, and  _still_ be considered nothing more than a glorified toy to be played with by those around you. So she withdrew, relying on only herself. If she was quiet, kept her head down, and stayed out of the way, she'd be forgotten. Even her teachers scarcely remembered her- she was nothing but below average grades, weak chakra control, and weak minded. They wrote her down in their books-  _Hitomi- 2.5 at best-_ and forgot her entirely. 

It was better this way.

A little lonely, yes, but a shinobi does not exist to have fun or play games. Shinobi are strong and powerful, protecting the weak and slaying the evil. One day, she too would be come a shinobi. She could be anything- failure, a liability, or average, but she would  _never_ be great. They had told her that. They had proved it.

_"The weak have no place here."_

_"Go home, little failure._ " 

" _Freaks like you have no place amongst shinobi._ "

Hitomi knew. She knew the world was a cruel, empty place. She knew the strong ruled, and the weak were cast aside like common filth. 

She was nine years old.

_She knew._

*

"Today, I'll be grouping you genin into three-man squads. Each squad will be led by a Jonin sensei. We've balanced each group with a healthy mix of strengths and weaknesses- and before you ask,  _no, you may not change squads._ What you get is what you get. **No exceptions.** " Akemi-sensei, a plump woman with an iron fist, announced with her loud, booming voice. She held a stack of papers in one hand, the other hand on her hip.

"Now, for the team placements." 

"Team One will be comprised of Reina, Daiki, and Mei." Three below average students, the ones just below  _her._ The ones who took her place as the beatingboy.

"Team Two will be comprised of Leena, Kim, and Aiko." Medium strengths. Hot tempered. All girls. This team is an accident waiting to happen.  _They_ were the some of the sort that loved to hurt her. If they went down in flames, Hitomi would not miss them in the slightest.

"Team Three will be comprised of Atsushi, Kenji, and Nori." Polite enough Kenji will  _never_ survive loud, angry Atsushi. Delicate Nori will shatter in his wake.

"Team Four will be comprised of Eiji Gouro, Chihiro Sei, and Hitomi."

Hitomi choked.  **The** _Chihiro Sei?! The class prodigy in ninjutsu? The take-no-nonsense, I'll-crush-you-if-you-get-in-my-way, Chihiro Sei?! Why would they put me on a team with her??!_

Hitomi swallowed, throat drier than the desert during a drought, and turned around. Seated behind Hitomi was the very picture of a perfect ninja. Chihiro Sei was a tall, steely-eyed girl with a cold personality and wicked scar on her cheek. She remained mysterious all year long, and never talked about herself. She showed up to class every day without fail, never wavering or showing any sort of weakness, and absolutely bypassed them all. She never spoke unless called on, and didn't seem to make any friends despite having  _everyone_ after her. Chihiro was a one-woman team, all on her own. Clearly, she wouldn't want a loser like Hitomi on her team.

 _Eiji Gouro? Who is that, anyway? Is he from a different village, like Chihiro-san?_ Chihiro was originally from Ishigakure, far away in Earth country, and unlike the rest of the citizens of Sunagakure, had a family name. Automatically, she was considered "cool" and "rare" by her classmates.  _If Eiji is anything like her, I'm toast..._

Chihiro met Hitomi's eyes head on. Her mouth was curled into an odd half smile, and her scar jutted out of her smooth skin so sharply that it gave off a demonic air. Her dark, steely gaze roved over Hitomi's small, lithe form with obvious disgust before she began to glare directly into Hitomi's pale eyes. She lunged for Hitomi's face, jerking her out of her seat and onto the tabletop.

Akemi-sensei froze, green eyes going wide. "SEI! PUT HER DOWN, NOW!"

Chihiro ignored her, and instead examined Hitomi's eyes with her cold ones. "What the hell is up with your eyes, you runt?"

She released Hitomi's neck and sat back, waiting for her answer. 

"They are just  _eyes._ My eyes. They're part of me, and that's it. I'm no different from you!" Hitomi screamed, shocking everyone. "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF ALL OF YOU TREATING ME LIKE A FREAK!"

She sat back down.

Chihiro grinned cruely. "Nice to see you aren't to a total weakingly. I'm Chihiro Sei."

"Oh, go to hell!"

Needless to say, it was the start of a beautiful relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT WILL ALL MAKE SENSE EVENTUALLY, I SWEAR! The first chapters are always the hardest ones for me to write, because I aways start from the end and go backwards. And the next chapter shall be at least 2k, I swear it!!  
> Побачимось! Pobachīmos'! (See you later!)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it was short and choppy AND intentional. Child birth is hella traumatic for the women, and I doubt Hiroko was thinking very clearly afterwards, especially since she was on her death-bed. In the next chapter, shit'll get real. Be prepared. It will also be way longer. This was barely 1k!  
> Thanks for reading, baes!  
> **ALSO: If you don't know who Ko is, google him! He's a Canon, minor character.


End file.
